


under a spell

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [164]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Dungeons, Imprisonment, M/M, spells, tdp, viravos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Never had he been the one imprisoned.





	under a spell

Viren was hanging from his cell, hands and feet in shackles, turning escape into an impossibility. It had been just a mere day, but the man was already beginning to go insane. It was too much, the ever present silence only broken when a drop of water from the badly sealed ceiling hit the dirty floor.

 

Yes, he had been in dungeons more hours than he could count, but never had  _ he _ been the one imprisoned. He never thought he would. That star elf had betrayed him.

 

He had fallen for the oldest trick in the book, he had slowly began to trust the mysterious figure, believing his every word. It was hard not too, when his voice was magical and… enchanted. His voice had been the equivalent of drinking a love potion. He had truly trusted him, and here he was, snapped out of it, and filled with anger.

 

An unknown amount of time passed, and then it happened. The larva was back, and a mortal began to slowly open below his feet. Before he knew it, he heard his voice inside of his ears.

 

_ “Well, it seems you’re trapped.” _

 

“You betrayed me! Why do you expect me to trust you?”

 

_ “Because, I did not betray you. Move your hands, and you’ll see that the shackles are unlocked. I merely needed you captured for the next stage of our plan.” _

 

Viren moved his arms, and yes! He was free.

 

“Then, what is your plan?”

 

_ “I’m trapped here. This portal leads to me. If you put your hand in, you can drag me out, and we can work together.” _

 

Viren knew he should have thought this true, but no, he was back under Aaravos’ spell, and put his arm inside the portal.

 

Moments later, he helped the startouch elf out of it, and they stood there, eye to eye.


End file.
